


looking at me

by lissethsrojas



Series: looking at me [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: i want all the secretsand the wishes, babythe promisesand the kisses, babyor, jay and hailey through the eys of their teammates
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Series: looking at me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879126
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. adam

**Author's Note:**

> in none of these are jay and hailey in an established relationship. they are just friends/partners. enjoy!😁  
> title from _looking at me_ by sabrina carpenter   
> summary from _i want_ by roman banks

adam, jay and hailey had been sent to pick up a suspect for a string of break and entries. why the three of them had to go, adam would never know. but he sure would be thankful when the suspect, noa cuyler, set up a machine gun to go off when they went into the kitchen.

he had just gone into the dining area when he heard hailey yell, “down, now!”

adam ducked just as he heard the first bullet pierce the door right next to him. as he sat there, curled under table, he hoped and prayed that jay and hailey were both covered by something. it seemed to go on forever before the shooting finally stopped.

“jay, call out!” hailey yelled, “jay! call out!” she yelled again when jay didn’t answer.

“i’m good, i’m good,”

“oh, thank God,” hailey sighed.

“i’m good too, incase anyone was worried,” adam said, standing up before looking at hailey who had the nerve to give him a sheepish grin.

“i’m gonna call it in,” jay said as he walked into the kitchen, “5021 George. shots fired at police. we are at 1971 shepherds-field. i repeat, 1971 shepherds-field,”

adam walked into the kitchen to see hailey loosely holding jay’s hand and asking if he was injured. he cleared his throat.

“i’m gonna go check upstairs. see if there’s anything that can help us find noa, the smart bastard,” he mumbled the last part before leaving to go upstairs. as he left he heard jay say ‘lead isn’t good for me, hails. i’m not about to get shot’ followed by hailey’s laughter.


	2. kevin

they were at molly’s, sitting in a booth, celebrating another tough case closed. it involved children having to go around chicago to deliver drugs and weapons, so it wasn’t everybody’s cup of tea. they all took cases involving kids hard, but kevin noticed that hailey took this harder than anyone in the unit. she was always the first one at the district and the last to leave. she looked noticeably tired and had bags under her eyes.

kevin wasn’t the only one who noticed this, platt had asked him if he knew how hailey was doing but he didn’t. now, sitting in molly’s, it was good to see her laughing and joking with everyone else. she was sitting between jay and kim and looked happy, so there was that. kevin could see the concerned glances jay threw her way and the reassuring ones she gave back. _there they are with their secret eye language_ he thought.

he shook his head and listened to the story adam was telling about when platt forced him to go to dinner with her to meet her dad.

“i was so confused when she asked me,” adam recounts, “she wouldn’t even tell me what it was for. just told me to ‘wear something nice’” everyone laughed at the story. well, everyone if you count hailey’s forced laugh.

“i think i’m gonna head home now,” hailey said and stood up from the table, “i’m just really tired,” she explained when the occupants of the booth protested.

“see you at home,” vanessa said and hailey nodded in response.

“i’ll walk you out,” jay said and stood up to walk her to her car. they were outside for a few seconds before kevin noticed that hailey left her jacket.

“i’m gonna see if i can catch her out there,” kevin said and picked up the jacket.

he walked to the entrance of the bar and saw stella on the way. they had a short conversation before he continued on his way out. when he got outside, he looked around the parking lot before spotting hailey’s car and what he guessed were her and jay’s silhouettes. as he got closer, he noticed that they were talking, so he stood a behind a car to give them privacy and to hear what they were saying.

“it’s just, they were so young, jay,” it sounded like hailey was crying, kevin couldn’t see from where he was, “and they didn’t know what they were doing. and if they did, they were probably too scared to say anything,”

“i know, hailey. i know,”

kevin peeked his head around the car to see jay hugging hailey who had her head on his chest. jay kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

“i know, hailey,”

kevin just slipped away and went back into the bar to their booth.

“she already left?” kim asked.

“yeah. don’t know where halstead is, though,” kevin said and the conversation moved onto more funny stories. kevin kept looking over his shoulder for jay, but he never came back.


	3. vanessa

when vanessa first moved in with hailey, she thought it would only be for a few weeks before she found a place of her own. now, eight months later, and their still roommates. one of the things she had to get used to was leaving things around the house. when hailey asked about it, she explained: you want to make it in foster care, you learn to keep things tight. it took her awhile before she felt comfortable with leaving things everywhere, but she got there.

the other thing she had to get used to were jay’s visits. he came over twice a week – once to hangout and once to do his and hailey’s “thing”.

one visit that stuck out to her was after a drug bust, jay wasn’t there because he went with will to visit their mom’s grave. hailey had to apprehend a perp that was getting away, and she did, but not without receiving a few blows. her face had seen better days.

jay came over looking surprisingly happy considering the fact today was the anniversary of his mom’s death. he walked in and saw vanessa and hailey sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and watching tv.

“hey! how are you guys doing?” he asked, walking into the kitchen to get his own bowl of ice cream.

“great,” hailey replied, after a seconds hesitation, “you? i know this is a hard day for you,”

“i’m actually fine, surprisingly,” jay put away the ice cream tub and made his way to the lounge area, “i thought i’d feel worse but i- hailey what happened?” he took notice of the bruise around her eye, her busted lip and bandaged wrist before putting his bowl down on the coffee table and rushing to kneel in front of her.

“it’s nothing,” hailey waved him off. vanessa just sat and surveyed them from her end of the couch, it wasn’t everyday she got to see jay be so protective of hailey.

“what do you mean ‘it’s nothing’? this is clearly something,” jay reached out to touch hailey’s cheek and hailey winced when he touched one of her cuts, “who did this to you?” jay’s voice shook with anger.

“it doesn’t matter, okay? it was just one of the gangbangers and i got him pretty good afterwards,” hailey tried to joke but jay didn’t give her a reaction so she placed her hand over his hand on her cheek, “jay,” she said, softer this time, “i’m okay. i promise. i already had foster check me out and she said i could go to the hospital tomorrow,”

jay kept his eyes on hailey’s the entire time she was speaking, and she kept hers on his. they stayed like that for a while – jay kneeling in front of hailey, hand on her cheek, her hand covering his, staring into eat others eyes – before vanessa sneezed and their eyes broke their hold on each other and they both dropped their hands.

hailey cleared her throat, “so, how is will?” she asked trying to change the subject.

“he’s good. he’s just going to need a day or two, he always does this time of the year,” jay stared at hailey again and she stared back

“at least he’s good,”

“yeah,” they didn’t break their gaze on each other until vanessa sneezed again.


	4. kim

they were having a girl’s night at hailey’s place and had just finished watching _maleficent 2_ when there was a knock on the door. kim checked the time – 23:38.

“are you expecting anyone, hailey?” kim asked, eating some of her mango.

“not that i know of,” hailey said hesitantly, setting down her milkshake. vanessa and kim followed hailey as she walked to the door before opening it and revealing jay standing there in sweat pants and a hoodie.

“hey, what are you-” hailey ask before jay swept her into his arms and buried his head in her hair, tears in his eyes. hailey didn’t question anything, just wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

kim couldn’t tear her eyes from the sight in front of her. here was jay ‘brooding’ halstead hugging hailey ‘scary’ upton. when they broke apart, hailey put her hand on jay’s cheek.

“hey, what’s wrong?” hailey asked as she searched his eyes and jay looked into hers.

“i, uh. i had a dream where you were injured. like _really_ injured,” jay let out a breath, “and, logically, i knew you were okay, but i just wanted to make sure,”

“what happened in you’re dream?” hailey pressed.

“um, there was this guy. and he had you on one side of the room and a family on the other side. he, uh. he told me to choose who save: you or the family. but, he wouldn’t let me save the whole family. he said for- he said for every family member i saved, he would torture you. i wanted to save you – wanted to choose you. i would always choose you. but you and your good heart wouldn’t let me. you made me save the family and every time i saved someone from the family, i could hear your screams,”

kim felt heartbroken for jay, but what she focused on was the fact that jay had a bad dream about hailey and had to come _over to make sure she was okay_. kim looked at vanessa, expecting to see a shocked expression on her face, but was instead met with a smirk. it took kim a second to realize hailey and jay were talking again.

“…take more than an injury to get rid of me?” hailey asked.

“jay chuckled, “yeah. it’s probably gonna take _chili’s_ closing down,” he joked.

“you’re not wrong,” hailey joked back.

jay looked away from hailey’s eyes and saw kim and vanessa casually standing in the hallway, watching them.

“i’m not interrupting something, am i?” jay asked, eyes switching between kim, vanessa and hailey.

“we were having a girl’s night, but were just about to wrap it up, so no,”

kim was about to mention that they planned on watching _camp rock_ and _camp rock 2_ when vanessa nudged her in the side and furiously shook her head ‘no’. vanessa pointed at jay and hailey and kim noticed that jay still had his arms around hailey and hailey still had her hand on his cheek. _oh my gosh, these two_ she thought.

“you want popcorn, jay?” kim asked to fill the silence.

“uh, not really. i’m about to head home, actually,”

“there is no way that i’m letting you drive home at eleven pm. you can sleep over,” hailey said.

“there’s no way i’m letting you let me stay over,” jay retorted, “besides, i still have another one of my weekly visits to use up. i can always stay then,” hailey thought it over for a while before agreeing.

“fine, but make sure it’s a reasonable time, okay?” hailey joked.

“okay,” jay chuckled. they pulled away from each other and jay went to the open door before turning around and waving at them.

“bye,” jay said.

“bye, jay,” hailey replied.

jay walked out the house and then closed the door. a few seconds later, they all heard his car start before it started sounding fainter and fainter. hailey and vanessa walked back to the lounge whilst kim just stood in the hallway trying to wrap her head around what just happened.


	5. trudy

when trudy got the call from crawford that he would be sending in a loan out officer to join the unit, she knew there were two ways this could go down. a) everyone would make the officer feel welcome or b) jay would not be cooperative. she immediately told voight after she got off the phone with crawford who gave her all the details: who the officer was; how long they were going to be there and all the other stuff.

so, when a plain clothed officer came up to her table she wished on every star that there wouldn’t be any problems. trudy lead the officer up the stairs to the bullpen.

“everyone, this is officer nicole hyland, identifies they/them. they are a loan out and will be here for a month and i expect you to make them feel welcome,” as trudy spoke, she looked at jay, sitting on the edge of hailey’s desk, to try and gauge his reaction. she noticed that his shoulders tensed and he sat up straighter. after a few seconds, he relaxed and trudy saw that hailey was rubbing his thigh. whether hailey was aware of what she was doing, trudy would never know. she said a few more words before turning around to leave, just as she heard hank ask if nicole had all the details about the case they were working on.

nicole had been here for two weeks and everything was fine. at least that’s what trudy thought until she heard loud voices upstairs. she knew hank was out talking to some CI’s, so rolling her eyes, she asked a patrol officer to take over downstairs for her. as she walked up the stairs she identified the voices as jay and… nicole?

“we can’t bring him in now because then we won’t know who he works for,” jay said as trudy reached the bullpen and sat in one of the open chairs, ready to intervene if she has to.

“that may be true, but he’s the only lead we have,” nicole said. trudy surveyed the room and noticed that hailey wasn’t anywhere to be seen. _Lord be with us all_ she thought.

“and if we waited, we could take down the whole ring. bringing in steve would not help the case at all, it would just slow everything down,”

“i don’t know if you know this, but there is a chance that steve could know valuable information that could help the case,”

“and i don’t know if _you_ know this, but there is a chance that he knows nothing,”

nicole just scoffed and crossed their arms around their chest, “are you always this stubborn or is it only when your girlfriend isn’t around?”

“excuse me,” jay started walking towards them but adam held him back.

“is little miss blondie the only thing keeping you in line?” nicole pressed on. adam sent a look to kevin who instantly rushed to help hold jay back.

“listen here, nicole,” jay said lowly, “i don’t know wh-”

“what the hell?” hailey asked as she came up the stairs.

“why don’t you ask halstead?” nicole said and walked to the break room. hailey walked up to where jay was being held back by kevin and adam.

“let him go,” she said, addressing the guys.

“hailey-” adam started.

“let him go, adam,” she repeated. adam and kevin shared a look before letting go of jay. jay immediately started to walk towards the break room but hailey held her arm out and stopped him.

“what do you think you’re doing?” hailey asked him.

“i’m going to-” jay started.

“you’re going to sit there and wait until you’re calm,” hailey interrupted him. when he tried to argue, she just glared at him and dared him to speak. jay huffed and walked to his chair and sat down, looking like a kicked puppy.

“one of you should probably go check on them,” hailey said and kim instantly went into the break room.

“well, seeing as hailey has things under control, i’m going to leave,” trudy said and stood up. the only thing she could think about was how hailey calmed jay down so fast and got him to listen. _must be a partner thing_ she thought.


	6. hank

it was a slow day in the bullpen and everyone was doing paperwork. adam had just come back from getting pizza with vanessa and they all decided to take a break. vanessa was telling them all how adam almost walked into a pole after they bought the pizza.

“i don’t think i’ve ever pushed someone so fast in my life,”

“and to think he tried to convince me he was a ninja in a past life,” kim said. they all laughed at adam, who did a graceful bow.

kevin was about to tell them how adam once tripped when they were chasing a perp when his phone rang and he got word of shots fired at 2916 kingston place. the mood in the bullpen instantly changed and voight told kevin and vanessa to go to the scene. the rest were to stay there unless either vanessa or kevin called for backup.

they were gone for close to an hour before coming back.

“false alarm,” vanessa said as she walked up the stairs, “just some kids who thought it would be fun to throw rocks against scrap metal,”

“me koroidéveis,” (you’ve got to be kidding me) hailey sighed as she sat on her chair.

“touláchiston den ypírche pragmatikí apeilí,” (at least there was no actual threat) jay said from where he was seated on her desk.

“allá akóma. kápoios tha boroúse na pligotheí,” (but still. someone could’ve gotten hurt) hailey pointed out.

“allá kaneís den to ékane,” (but nobody did) jay said.

the rest of the unit just watched on in fascination as they carried on having their little argument. they eventually stopped and hailey lightly punched jay’s arm.

“so,” hank started, “you know greek” hank wants to say he’s surprised, but he honestly wasn’t even that phased.

“yeah, i learnt it so hailey could stop talking about me,” jay said, “then she started talking about me in spanish with vanessa,”

“huh,” hank said before walking into his office, but not before adam asked them a question.

“do you guys ever talk about us?”

they didn’t answer, just looked at each other and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, this is the last chapter. i don’t know any greek and i used google translate, sorry if there are any inaccuracies


End file.
